


follow the noise

by ythurielle



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Crack, lapslock, some alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle
Summary: xiao zhan should have known that attending a house party at yu bin’s wasn’t a good idea, but halfway into his third cocktail it’s too late for second guessing his life and choices.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	follow the noise

**Author's Note:**

> • thank you to [cinnamonsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnow) for being an awesome prompter and a shameless enabler <3  
> • unrealistic in several aspects  
> • i might have written this while being tipsy, there's minimal editing, so typoes, casual incoherence and strange expressions may occur, sorry  
> • title is from dua lipa's & hwasa's [physical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWdwW3K1vGg)

xiao zhan should have known that attending a house party at yu bin’s wasn’t a good idea, but halfway into his third cocktail it’s too late for second guessing his life and choices. he doesn’t really have it in him to object when xuan lu takes him by the wrist to pull him to the makeshift dance floor in the corner of the living room. 

it’s relatively dark, the music is blaring, and there are people everywhere, familiar people, _friends_ \- this is a safe space, but xiao zhan still feels a bit self-conscious about dancing spontaneously. he knows he shouldn’t be worried. he’s a more than okay dancer, and even if he wasn’t, he’d hardly be the most ridiculous person in the room, for example peixin and guo cheng are headbanging standing on the coffee table, and ji li is in the process of getting glitter butterflies painted on his face in the other corner of the living room.

so xiao zhan just takes a big gulp of his drink and lets himself go, rocking to the rhythm. he’s not drunk but tipsy enough to get into it quite quickly. it’s liberating, dissolving everyday problems in the flow, letting his heartbeat sync with the bass and enjoying this moment just an inch outside of reality.

he’s getting bolder as the buzz in his head increases, maybe he starts flirting with the others, maybe he grinds on a smirking xuan lu one time or two, maybe he even busts out a few more complicated dance moves here and there that he’s learned from someone - someone who’s annoyingly _missing._

“who the hell added blackpink to the playlist, it’s not fair!” xiao zhan complains when the song changes, because it’s completely unethical to play blackpink while yibo isn’t there to dance along with him. someone laughs and xiao zhan doesn’t really mind. he lets himself be pulled up onto the coffee table, with a dopey smile he sings along in pseudo-korean and kind of loses time. 

later, already past the munching phase, a few bottles of water and a mild emotional breakdown, when he’s a lot calmer and just swaying along with the others on just the right side of woozy is when a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and hot lips land on his neck. the touch electrifies him in an instant - he knows this touch. xiao zhan whips around.

“you’re late” he pouts and yibo hugs him close. he's likely came straight from the airport like the crazy person he is, always burning at a thousand degrees like the sun, with a naughty, lopsided grin that xiao zhan absolutely adores. he leans in to kiss that smirk off his lover’s face and yibo is eager to reciprocate. 

it’s nice not having to hide, everyone here knows about them. xiao zhan suspects they’ve all known since the first minute, even sooner than yibo and he himself became aware that their antics could no longer be blamed on character bleed. hell, they even started a betting pool. xiao zhan never found out who won, but they received quite a few comments along the lines of ‘finally’ and ‘took you guys long enough’ when they eventually got busted on set.

xiao zhan shivers when yibo’s palm settles on the side of his neck, thumb caressing along his jaw. he sighs into the kiss, letting yibo’s tongue in to stroke his own. he can’t handle the softness for more than a long moment before he latches on more forcefully as his hunger takes over. he raises his arms to loop them over yibo’s shoulders. he opens his eyes just a bit to peer at his lover during the kiss, he went too long having to miss looking at him in person. when the need to breathe becomes unbeatable, they pull away a bit to stare at each other, probably looking like two lovesick fool, just taking in the sight, enjoying the closeness of finally being reunited after spending weeks apart. then someone stumbles into them. 

“having fun, lovebirds?” it’s yu bin. xiao zhan is about to compliment him on the great hosting when yu bin’s smile turns into a frown as yibo steals his glass and takes a big sip. “rude.” yu bin says before turning his back to them, abandoning his drink. yibo laughs.

“what did i miss?” his free hand settles on xiao zhan’s waist, his body picking up the rhythm of his lover and the music immediately. 

“nothing much, everyone is just chilling” xiao zhan gestures around the living room where most of their friends were still spinning on their faces, most decidedly not chilling. “zhuocheng broke a lamp, we blackmailed haikuan into a striptease and fanxing called me daddy on a dare. i haven’t been the same ever since.” 

yibo’s eyes glint dangerously over his grin. he quickly downs the rest of his drink and disposes of the glass.

“is that something you’re into?” he asks as he pulls xiao zhan closer with both hands around his body, fitting their hips together. yibo leans in to plant small kisses along his jawline, up to his ear, biting into the lobe before travelling down his neck. xiao zhan trembles at his touch, arousal twisting in his guts. his fingers find their way into yibo’s hair. 

“not really, though i do seem to be into younger guys these days” he groans as yibo’s hips twitch against his. he’s hard in an instant and pleased to find yibo in a similar state.

“lucky me” yibo smiles and kisses him, more blatant this time, their tongues dance together as do their bodies. xiao zhan missed this so much, missed yibo so much. feeling him this close after such a long time is exhilarating. xiao zhan holds onto him tightly, unwilling to let him go for more than a few inches even when they have to break apart for air. 

“missed you” xiao zhan whispers, basking in his boyfriend’s smile - he actually gets to call yibo that after months of useless pining and trying to avoid the inevitable. he feels floaty, only grounded by yibo’s huge palms on his hip bones and his intense gaze. he’s happy, like this, now, he’s really really happy.

xiao zhan’s a bit startled when those palms slide down to grab his ass almost painfully, then reach under his thighs to pick him up in a swift motion. the air gets knocked out of his lungs as his back collides with a wall.

“you can’t just pick me up like that” xiao zhan pouts, even though he’s quite content where he is, wrapping his legs around yibo’s waist to keep himself from falling.

“of course i can, zhan-ge, and i just did” yibo bounces him slightly, creating delicious friction between them. xiao zhan has to bite his lips not to moan out loud. “you’re feather light compared to the monster bikes i have to hold up, it's not even a challenge.”

“that’s not what i meant” xiao zhan says distractedly, trying his best not to think about yibo on bikes, because that never ends well. his brain doesn’t cooperate, conjuring up the intoxicating memories of the last time they went on a late night ride. maybe it’s the roaring sound, or the speed, or being pressed against yibo’s back, maybe it’s the act of placing his safety, his _life_ into his lover’s hands that gets him so hot and bothered every single time, he isn’t sure, but… _oh fuck,_ this is entirely too good, the way yibo undulates against him to the beat of the music, it’s dangerously good. they need to get out of the crowd _now._ xiao zhan has to concentrate to keep his voice even. “be a good boy then and take me to the guest room.”

“oh? you think you can order me around like that?” yibo challenges him cheekily, ignoring all formailites and the age gap between them. on most days this makes xiao zhan just love him more. tonight it boils his blood.

“of course i can. i’m the yiling laozu, bitch” he sneers, expecting yibo to laugh, but his lover just swallows hard.

“you have no idea how hot that is, how fucking hot you are right now...”

yibo kisses him deeply, still pressing xiao zhan against the wall with his whole body. xiao zhan moans against his lips. they really shouldn’t be dry-humping in a room full of people. with the power of his last brain cells, xiao zhan tightens his grip in yibo’s hair, pulling him back. “wang yibo, behave.”

he uses his most assertive tone and feels the shiver that runs down yibo’s spine, his quiet mewl suppressed by the music. yibo nods and keeps xiao zhan steady as he puts him down, pulling him towards the hallway as soon as his feet touch the floor.

they find the guest room blessedly empty. 

“yu bin will kill us for this” yibo chuckles as he slams the door shut behind them, twisting the key in the lock. before xiao zhan could comment, he’s pushed up against the door with yibo’s body covering his. yibo’s fingers sneak under his shirt, gripping his waist hard enough to leave small bruises. “fuck, zhan-ge, i missed you so much” yibo whines against his lips.

xiao zhan bites him, he can’t help it, he just _has to_ , those plush lips are an addiction he can’t deal with. yibo growls into his mouth and wedges a thigh between his legs, putting pressure on his groin, sending sparks up his spine and xiao zhan’s knees buckle as he gasps for air. 

his hands tear at yibo’s shirt clumsily, still lightheaded and uncoordinated, but he _wants_. he wants those lips, those hands, that cock, he wants everything that’s yibo so much he almost forgets they are in someone else’s house. 

"you made made me wait for you for such a long time, wang yibo” he pants as yibo sucks hickeys onto his neck. xiao zhan probably shouldn’t let him do that but he’s past the point of caring. “are you gonna make it up to me?"

yibo licks along his carotid before he pulls back to look at him. he doesn't protest or come up with completely valid reasons of how it wasn't his fault (it really wasn't), he just sinks to his knees in front of xiao zhan, all the while keeping eye contact. after a long moment, his hands let xiao zhan go as he puts them behind his own back instead, lowering his gaze to the floor submissively.

xiao zhan almost comes on the spot. they haven’t really talked about their kinks yet but they definitely have to after this. 

after gathering his marbles a bit, xiao zhan reaches under yibo’s chin to lift his face. he vaguely wishes he had chenqing with him for this, that would be even sexier. maybe next time. the situation is almost too hot as it is.

yibo stares at him, gaze burning as he brushes his thumb across yibo's slack mouth, fixated on his beautiful plump lips he could never get enough of. yibo pouts against his thumb, his tongue peaking out to lick the tip, then sucking it into his mouth. xiao zhan moans at the sight, suddenly very impatient. it's obvious what they both want.

he moves his hand into yibo’s hair again, gently pulling his face against his crotch. yibo nuzzles his cheek on his erection, mouthing along the hard shaft. xiao zhan can barely feel his warmth through the rough material of his jeans, only the pressure, but he doesn’t have to wait long for yibo’s hands to join in, freeing him from his tight confinement. he sighs in relief. 

“come on, baby boy, service me” he says with a hint of the darkness of a necromancer overlord, and it should be ridiculous but it isn’t, it works just right. yibo puts his hand on him immediately, pumping his cock a few times before taking it into his mouth.

xiao zhan doesn’t think he could ever get enough of this sight, of yibo’s lips wrapped around him, of his huge eyes looking up at him eagerly while sucking him obscenely, cheeks hollowing. it’s never enough and it’s too much all at once, xiao zhan wants to look away but he can’t.

his fingers tighten in yibo’s hair, his own head falling back against the door in a thud. he can't believe how amazing yibo’s mouth feels around his cock. he can’t help but notice how yibo matches his pace to the beat of the music still blasting in the living room, thumping through the walls and the door he’s leaning on. he closes his eyes as he lets it all wash over him in gratifying waves. he feels the heat gathering in his abdomen as yibo pushes him closer and closer to the peak of ecstasy.

his hips stutter, trying to get farther into that devastatingly hot, wet cavern. xiao zhan tries to steady himself, but yibo reaches around him, grabbing his ass to pull him closer, encouraging his thrusts, taking him deeper. he’s not sure he wants to know where his boyfriend got his experience to be this skilled at sucking dick, but that complete lack of a gag reflex is gonna be the end of him one of these days. xiao zhan has to force himself to open his eyes and look down at him, because it’s would be a huge shame to miss this sight.

yibo’s mouth slides down on him till the hilt, his nose buried into the happy trail under his navel, and he has the audacity to wink up at him as he swallows around xiao zhan’s cock a few times. he pulls back to tease his tip with a few kitten licks before taking him deep into his throat again.

“fuck, yibo...” xiao zhan chokes out, completely breathless. he has to brace his hand on yibo’s shoulder to keep himself upright. he’s close, so close, but the amount of alcohol he consumed holds him back, he needs more, he needs a trigger…

yibo seems to sense his struggle. his free hand caresses up the inside of his thigh, up, up, cradling his balls for a moment, then sliding further back. those sinfully long fingers press against his sensitive taint, then settle on his hole to massage the muscle slowly, taking him higher. xiao zhan is about to lose his mind, he can’t control his desperate sounds as the pleasure threatens to overwhelm him. 

suddenly the tip yibo’s middle finger breaches him and that’s all he needed, he squeezes around the intrusion and he’s coming, finally, he’s whole body shaking with the force of it. he thinks he’s screaming but he can’t be sure. he vaguely feels yibo swallow around him, gulping down his release as he usually does, and that fact alone almost makes xiao zhan want to cum again. 

he comes down from his height slowly. his legs can’t hold him up anymore even with yibo’s help. xiao zhan collapses onto his knees in front of his lover. yibo looks ruined already, his hair a sweaty mess, his lips red and swollen from the abuse, his eyes teary and _starving_. xiao zhan cups his face and kisses him deeply, tasting a hint of his cum in yibo’s mouth that just urges him. 

“you’ve done so well, baby boy, you’re the best” xiao zhan murmurs as he slides a hand down yibo’s chest, and his lean body moves with him, chasing his touch with a whimper. xiao zhan feels dizzy, thinking that he could probably do anything in this moment and yibo would let him. there’s a dark, not very coherent but scorching thought that escapes his mouth before he can stop it.

“can you hold out until we get home?” he asks as he plays with yibo’s belt. yibo whines, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, nodding tentatively. 

“i can try... for you.” 

“fuck, you’re amazing” xiao zhan pants. the question was only theoretical, but the idea that yibo would do that for him, fuck, it’s too much, xiao zhan has to reward him immediately. he hastily opens yibo’s jeans to fish his cock out. it’s hot and red and leaking, and he can tell yibo is about ready to burst. yibo wraps his arms around him, holding on for dear life, his hips thrusting into his fist with the instincts of a dancer.

“you're really the best, yibo, i love you so much…” he whispers, pressing a kiss to yibo’s sweaty temple. he doesn’t play around, using sure and steady touches just how he knows yibo prefers. it doesn’t take much at this point. “come on, come now, i want you to come for me, _come--_ ”

yibo sinks his teeth into his shoulder to muffle his shout as he comes, his whole body tensing as he paints xiao zhan’s fingers in white, then sagging against him like a rag doll. xiao zhan eases him down with gentle touches and then just holds him, mumbling praises into his hair. 

“wow” yibo exclaims when his breathing evens out. xiao zhan smiles at him, petting his head with his clean hand.

“we should talk about this sometime soon, when we're sober.” 

yibo just smirks at him, nodding eagerly. he presses a kiss to xiao zhan’s lips, gentle and soft, then lets his head tip forward onto xiao zhan’s shoulder to rest and gather energy to move and clean up.

their peace is soon disturbed by a bang on the door.

“if you two are done fucking, you could help us with the clean up!” yu bin shouts before pausing. “you know what, start with this room and don’t come out until it’s absolutely spotless! i’ve had enough traumatic experiences for tonight already” he mumbles as he walks away. 

yibo chuckles, burying his face deeper in xiao zhan’s shoulder who just continues to hold him, thinking about how this is his favorite sound in the world, this high-pitched gremlin laugh. 

will it be extremely awkward to face the others after this? yes. 

was the shame worth it? absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> • shame? none.  
> • poor yu bin tho :")  
> • you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ythurielle) ^^


End file.
